


Three to Tango

by bigGUNs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, the dirtiest thing i've ever written welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: "Continue what you started in the garden."There was no telling what Saeran would do if she did not comply. MC didn't care what he did to her, but now that Ray had been split from him completely and had his own separate form... He could be hurt. And she couldn't let that happen.





	Three to Tango

"Continue what you started in the garden."

There was no telling what Saeran would do if she did not comply. MC didn't care what he did to her, but now that Ray had been split from him completely and had his own separate form... He could be hurt. And she couldn't let that happen.

How any of this had occurred was a mystery to MC. It seemed so impossible... But here they were, Saeran and Ray, both in different yet identical bodies.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Saeran cleared his throat.

"Didn't you hear me, princess?" he asked, his voice thin and sharp like a knife.

MC instantly grabbed Ray's face in her hands and, with an apologetic glance, pressed their lips together.

Saeran watched from his seat in one of the pink chairs Ray had decorated her room with. He crossed his legs as their kiss unfolded before him.

Ray was now over his initial shock and responding back tentatively. His movements were so soft, so careful... MC felt her heart aching at how sweet he was. She leaned in to him, deepening their kiss and willing herself to forget the other presence in the room.

But he wouldn't let her.

"Strip her."

"I-I cant," Ray stammered, going pink from ear to ear.

MC could see Saeran out of the corner of her eye giving Ray a pointed look. She imagined he had threatened the other before bringing him here- probably that he would hurt her.

"It's alright, Ray," she assured him in a soft voice and guided his hands to the zipper on her dress.

She saw him visibly gulp down his feelings before he began to slowly unzip her. She helped by pulling her arms out of their holes and the garment fell to her feet. Ray had turned from pink to red in an instant.

Saeran smirked and said in an amused tone, "Don't just stare, go on."

"Um- uh- which should I-"

He had been asking MC, but his other half answered, "Her bra, you numbskull."

Saeran let out a frustrated sigh and rested his chin in his hand. "Hurry up, I'm getting bored."

Ray scrambled to undo the clasps on MC's bra. His hands were shaking badly enough that he had a tough time with it, but managed them just before MC was going to undo them herself.

"Sorry," he whispered as he allowed it to slide off. And then, so quietly that she almost didn't hear, "I shouldn't be allowed to see you like this." He looked down, ashamed at himself for not keeping his eyes where they belonged- away from such a dazzling being.

MC was dumbfounded by his confession. That's what he was thinking in this situation right now? That he wasn't worthy of her?

"Ray," she said, forcing him to look at her. "I want you to see me- all of me. I wish... the situation were different... But... I want you to look at me, regardless."

Saeran quirked an eyebrow at her sudden outburst, having only heard her part of the exchange.

Ray couldn't bring himself to speak and merely gave MC a curt nod. His eyes slowly trailed over her and down till they landed on her lacy panties. The feel of his gloves against her skin as he slid them down sent a shiver of pleasure through her.

_Oh_ , she thought. She just might be into that.

Once her underwear had joined her dress, she stepped out of them and kicked the garments aside.

As she stood there exposed before these two men, she reminded herself that they were really one and the same. Even in this state, they were but two sides of the same coin. If she wanted to be laid bare before Ray, she wanted the same with Saeran.

Uncrossing his legs, Saeran considered the situation before him. Ray was a nervous mess, that much was certain (and no surprise), but MC... She was so calm. It was.. interesting. Perhaps she was even enjoying this. He placed a hand over his crotch as he made his next command.

"Touch her."

MC almost felt embarrassed with herself as excitement ran through her at the prospect of those gloved hands running across her bare skin.

Ray brought them up to her sides, massaging along her ribs till he gave in and made for her breasts.

"Mm..."

Encouraged by her appreciative noise, Ray gave them a squeeze and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples.

Meanwhile, Saeran had begun to rub at himself through his pants, not taking his eyes off the two.

Ray, daring himself to be more bold, rolled her nubs between his fingers, occasionally pinching them. MC's breath became more labored and she resisted the urge to put her hands on herself as well. She clasped them behind her back.

It was then that she noticed Saeran. Still sitting in that chair observing them, but now his pants undone and stroking himself. She felt her face heating up and tried to focus on Ray instead.

One of his hands had left her breast and was now sliding between her legs. She gasped and thrust her hips into the touch, hands grasping at his shoulders.

He went in and out among her folds slowly, carefully. Soon, it wasn't enough for MC and she rocked back and forth at the pace she wanted.

Ray tried to hold back his satisfaction at the reactions he was eliciting from her. He noticed the front of his pants were becoming rather uncomfortable.

"Stop."

Ray turned to his counterpart in surprise, ceasing his ministrations. MC whined, but remained still on Ray's hand.

"MC," he gave her a devilish grin. "It's your turn. On your knees now."

Ray removed his hands from her and she complied, quickly dropping to the floor. She knew what he was getting at and went ahead making work of the pants before her.

"MC..!" he gasped out as she retrieved his cock from its confines.

"She's eager, isnt she?" Saeran retorted, shifting into a more comfortable position. "Did you know our princess was such a slut?"

"She's not-" he began, but was cut short by MC running her tongue along his shaft, her hand squeezing his base. She took his tip into her mouth, sucking just a bit before licking up and down his length again.

"Haa... Aaa..." He let out shaky breaths as she worked him. He had never... been touched like this before and it showed in how sensitive he was.

MC found herself aroused more and more by each sound that escaped him.

His legs wobbled when she suddenly engulfed him in her mouth. Slowly, he inched back toward the bed, letting his thighs rest against the mattress. She was bobbing up and down now and Ray found his hand was rested upon her head, guiding her. Her own hand was playing with his balls now while the other was... touching herself. Ray bit the inside of his cheek.

Neither of them noticed that both chairs in the bedroom were now vacant.

Not until a pair of hands gripped MC's hips, pulling her up till she was on her feet, still bent in front of Ray. She looked over her shoulder to see Saeran looking smug as he positioned himself behind her. A lewd moan left her lips as he slid his dick over her entrance.

"Did I tell you to stop sucking his cock?" he asked, turning her head back toward the other.

She felt herself quivering in excitement and arousal as she once again took Ray past her lips. Saeran teasingly put his tip inside her again and again. She whined against the dick in her mouth, causing Ray to grasp at her locks.

Saeran went further into her, but kept an agonisingly slow speed. She freed Ray's cock of her mouth and begged him to go faster.

"You must be joking!" he laughed. "I'm not the one taking orders around here. But perhaps I could be persuaded..."

He looked up at his better half, panting and leaning against the bed behind him.

"I'll do whatever the princess wants if her precious Ray fucks her mouth," he proposed in a self-satisfied manner.

"Wh-what!?" Ray looked back at him in shock. "I... "

He glanced down at MC who was looking more than happy to accept.

Well... if she wanted him to...

"Um... Yes. Alright," he agreed and held his member to her lips. She opened her mouth wide and flicked her tongue out a him. Cautiously, he rocked his hips, not wanting to make her gag.

Saeran had kept his word and picked up his pace. Though not by much.

"You've got to do better than that'," he admonished.

MC decided to take matters into her own hands and help Ray along. She grabbed him by the hips and shoved his cock into her mouth till it hit the back of her throat. She shook her head, breathing hard through her nose and willing herself to last. Finally, she pulled her head back, relieving herself and taking a good breath before latching herself back onto him.

Her eyes looked up at him and Ray felt himself losing control, now thrusting himself down her mouth. He held her head in his hands and his thumbs stroked her temples each time he hit her throat.

"Come on," Saeran egged on. "You want to make her feel good, don't you?"

He had gone deep inside her as well, his movements now timed with Ray's. MC felt she would burst any moment from all the pleasure building up inside her. It was almost too much- being fucked from both ends, the slapping of skin against skin, wanton moans and whimpers, nails digging into her flesh.

She could tell she wasn't the only one on the verge of spilling over as even Saeran's breaths became labored. His movements no longer matching that of the other's.

Ray, meanwhile, was petting her hair, praises tumbling out past his lips about how good she felt, how beautiful she was.

"Cum on her face," Saeran instructed, voice low and husky.

MC gave an agreeable hum and Ray almost didn't make it in time. As strings of liquid fell on her lips and cheek, she reached the height of an orgasm.

Saeran continued to ram into her from behind, his movements now more frenzied and rough. He pulled out and stole her away from Ray, placing her face in front of him and pressing his member against her lips.

"Swallow," was all he said before prodding past her, rocking back and forth as he came. He hissed as she sucked the last bit out of him. She did as told and swallowed it all, licking her lips as it went down.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

“MC... MC...”

“Mm..” Her eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to open her eyes.

“You were making weird noises in your sleep, I thought you might be having a nightmare...”

She looked up to see Ray staring down at her. No, Saeran. Both of them. He sat next to her on the bed, a worried expression etched over his features.

She rubbed at her face and sat up. Right. She was in the cabin with Saeran, she was no longer a prisoner in that mansion...

“No, not a nightmare,” she explained, “just... a weird dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> UMM... bye.


End file.
